


Орлы и драконы

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: Победа футбольной команды привела к большой вечеринке за счёт проигравший стороны. Но это - лишь предлог к основному пари!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	Орлы и драконы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eugenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/gifts).



Брюс ждал возвращения Тони, занимаясь написанием курсовой. Старк не предупреждал, что не придет сегодня, но, глядя на часы в правом нижнем углу монитора старого ноутбука, Брюс с каждой минутой склонялся к мысли, что он остался ночевать у кого-то. Вход в общагу закроют через пять минут. Сам Брюс, будучи приличным и хорошим студентом, сидел по-турецки уже в пижаме на своей кровати, поедая печенье, не в состоянии перестать это делать. Стоило посмотреть вниз, и предательская футболка, которая была как раз в начале года, подтягивалась вверх, показывая новую складочку на животе. Каждый раз Брюс с недовольством поправлял её и переставал брать печенье из пачки несколько минут, но потом забывался и тянул руку снова. Он работал уже пару часов и мозг требовал постоянной подпитки в виде глюкозы, хотя Брюс прекрасно знал, что расход энергии у людей умственного труда ничтожно мал. (В конце концов, он учится на факультете фундаментальной медицины!)

К счастью, печенье наконец-то кончилось. Брюс нахмурился и поправил очки, выпрямился и ойкнул, потому что провел в сгорбленном состоянии над компьютером слишком долго. Решив дописать до точки и кончать с этим на сегодня, он невзначай глянул на время и окончательно убедился, что дверь можно запереть, потому что через минуту, даже если Тони захочет, то не попадет в кампус. Но его сосед умел удивлять, и в следующую секунду дверь резко открылась, а затем Старк ввалился в их комнату. Брюс спихнул пустую пачку печенья на пол, чтобы та затерялась средь их общего мусора, дабы не получить укол вины насчет того, что он опять ест после шести. Несмотря на поздний час, Тони не выглядел уставшим. Они различались даже в циркадных ритмах, что делало и без того непростое соседство еще сложнее. 

— Как жизнь, здоровяк? — спросил Старк, разуваясь на пороге.  
— Отлично, — непринужденно ответил Брюс, закрывая ноутбук. — Я собирался ложиться спать, думал, ты не придешь.  
— Не настолько я люблю Уэйна, чтобы оставаться у него на ночь, — вздохнул в ответ он, упав на свою кровать у противоположной стены.

И, улегшись, сразу залез в телефон. Посмотрев на это печальное зрелище, Брюс встал и выключил свет, потом вернулся обратно и сделал то же самое, что и сосед — залез в интернет с телефона. Пришло оповещение о новом посте на странице Тони.

— Ну и что это значит?   
— То, что значит. Никакого сакрального смысла, — Тони начал раздеваться, включив на телефоне фонарик.

"Вечеринка в клубе или особняке с бассейном? Зависит от того, кто выиграет завтра! Удачи "Орлам" !"

— Такое ощущение, что твоя встреча с Брюсом Уэйном закончилась пари.  
— Ты страшно сообразительный. За это я тебя и люблю, — улыбнулся Тони. — Но я уверен, что наша команда раскатает их команду по футбольному полю, и проставляться будет Брюс. 

Недовольно покачав головой, Беннер продолжил листать ленту новостей. А Тони, залезши под одеяло, сложил руки за головой и посмотрел в потолок, а потом уставился на Брюса, пока тот не повернулся.

— На самом деле это не основное пари, — сказал Старк вдруг.  
— Что?

За неимением своих интересных историй, Беннер с большим интересом узнавал о похождениях своего более смелого соседа — на учебе и за пределами учебного заведения. Жизнь богатого Тони Старка напоминала сериал со своими взлетами и падениями, и хотя Брюс не был даже массовкой, только зрителем, это его вполне устраивало. Ничего не получив в ответ, Беннер запротестовал, глядя на то, как Тони улыбается, закусив губу, быстро печатая что-то в своем телефоне. В ту же секунду ему пришла ссылка на страницу в фейсбуке на некоего Кларка Кента. Брюс начал листать фотографии и остановился на той, где парень стоял без футболки рядом с велосипедом. Кент походил на фотомодель.

— Кто это? — спросил он, умащиваясь в постели поглубже в матрас.  
— Это капитан футбольной команды "Драконов".   
— С которыми наши играют завтра?  
— Верно. Уэйн сказал, что завалит его раньше, чем я завалю нашего капитана. Вечеринка лишь предлог.  
— А кто капитан нашей команды? — нахмурился Беннер. Тут же прилетела вторая ссылка.  
— Тор Одинсон, — ответил вслух Старк. — Я слышал, что он трахнул свою сестру.  
— Господи, — листая фотографии, ответил Брюс.  
— Все девчонки в округе текут с него. 

Не было смысла это комментировать. Фотографии ясно давали понять, почему. Тор был из тех, кому шли длинные волосы. Блондин с гетерохромией смотрелся восхитительно при любом ракурсе. 

— Он почти два метра ростом, — послышалось со стороны Тони, — я хочу залезть на него, как на дерево.

Брюс почувствовал себя максимально неловко.

— А как ты докажешь, что успел раньше Уэйна?  
— Кто быстрее скинет фото, тот и выиграл.

"Как у богачей все просто", — мельком подумал Брюс. Заблокировав телефон, он поставил его на зарядку и укутался в одеяло посильнее, перевернувшись на бок, чтобы не видеть свет от телефона Старка, который погаснет только часа в два ночи. 

— Ты, кстати, пойдешь со мной на вечеринку.  
— Никуда я не пойду.  
— Куда ты денешься.  
— Я никуда не пойду и точка. 

***  
Как и предвещал Тони, "Драконы" проиграли "Орлам" всухую.

Брюс Уэйн устроил великолепную вечеринку с диджеем, барменами, шоуменом и свободным входом для двух колледжей, на века заработав себе репутацию человека, который держит свое слово и знает толк в развлечениях.

Была куча народу, все пьяные, но еще не в стельку. Столы ломились от закусок и напитков, бармен устроил виртуозное огненное шоу. Многие были на улице и прыгали в бассейн с трамплина, кто-то фотографировался на фоне личного вертолета Уэйна. Дворецкий заранее позаботился о том, чтобы подростки не лезли в запретные комнаты, закрыв их на ключ. А еще по всему дому включил камеры видеонаблюдения. Смотреть, правда, было не на что — всякие пьяные поцелуи в туалете да и только. Однако, дети уже успели миллион раз пролить напитки на все подряд, так что идея отказаться от красного вина в этот вечер была довольно мудрой.

Самого хозяина Беннер так и не увидел. Он вообще старался ни на кого не смотреть и ходил хвостиком за Тони, потому что из всей толпы людей на вечеринке знал только его. Конечно, многих он видел, для кого-то писал лекции и рефераты, но друзей здесь не было. Тони, однако, чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, расхаживая в темных очках, хотя солнце давно село. Шот, который он выпил, достав рюмку губами из декольте одной пышной особы, довел его до нужной кондиции. Подтянув к себе Беннера, он налил им двоим водки, но Брюс незаметно плеснул её за плечо. 

— Я давно не видел Уэйна, — крикнул Тони ему на ухо. — Поди уже опережает меня. Пора действовать.  
— Я видел Тора, — ответил так же Брюс, перекрикивая музыку. — Ты знаешь, что он подстригся?  
— Да, он говорил, что сделает это, если выиграет, — они зашли в дом, но тише говорить не пришлось. — Великая потеря, ей-богу.

Футбольная команда "Драконов" играла в пив-понг, а парни в куртках с эмблемой "Орлов" обосновались у телевизора, играя — кто бы мог подумать — в европейский футбол на Sony PS3 Supreme. Косясь на Тони, Беннер с волнением заметил, что тот слегка пошатывается на месте. Он смотрел на "Орлов", очевидно, выискивая капитана, но со спины сложно было понять, кто из этой дюжины накаченных парней нужный. 

— А, вот он, правый с краю, — сделал заключение Старк. — Отлично.   
— Тони, что ты собираешься сделать? — сжав ему плечо, спросил Брюс.  
— Выиграть вертолет у Уэйна. Смотри и учись. И напейся уже, Господи.

Останавливать его не было никакого смысла. Тони прошелся пару метров и обошел диван, не глядя уселся футболисту на колени, сложил ноги на подлокотнике, продемонстрировав дико яркие и дорогие кроссовки на платформе от Nike, потом снял солнцезащитные очки. Только через несколько секунд он понял, что что-то не так.

— Ты кто? — испугавшись, спросил Тони.  
— Хотел задать тебе тот же вопрос, — усмехнулся парень без гетерохромии. Он был коротко стрижен, такой же широкий и накаченный, но не Тор!  
— Хэй, это же Тони Старк!

Вся команда уставилась на него, забыв даже про игру на приставке. Тони не мог пошевелиться, оглядываясь с закрытым ртом. Физиономии у старшекурсников были в общем дружелюбные, но пьяные, что заставляло нервничать. Хотел Тони или не хотел, но он вспомнил все сюжетные порно-ролики с футболистами, которые посмотрел за свою короткую жизнь. 

Парень, у которого он сидел на коленях, широко развел руки, в одной из которых держал бутылку с темным пивом. Убежать прямо сейчас означало запятнать свою репутацию навсегда, к тому же, возникнут вопросы о том, что это было и с кем Тони перепутал этого игрока. Хохот всей команды ему тоже не хотелось слышать. 

Дабы этого не случилось, Старк осторожно развернулся лицом к парню и поцеловал. Казалось, весь мир смотрит на них. Футболист не отпрянул, наоборот, поставил бутылку на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность и медленно обнял Тони освободившимися руками. После того, как стало понятно, что поцелуй не закончится быстро, вся команда переключила свое внимание обратно на экран телевизора.

Беннер вдалеке совсем не понимал, что происходит. Тони глянул в его сторону всего на секунду, но как-то Брюс догадался, что его попросили найти Одинсона. Он вздохнул, почесал затылок, осмотрелся и вышел из дома к бассейну, будто его здесь и не было. Вечеринка была отличная, но эта стадия, когда люди шли на поводу у мозга, который ласково поощрял их дозами дофамина за простое обнаружение сексуального партнера, совсем выбивала трезвого Беннера из колеи. 

Он, кстати, заранее надел плавки вместо трусов, чтобы поплавать, но слишком много было посторонних глаз. Через пару минут разглядывания людей у бассейна неожиданно везде стихла музыка, и какой-то парень, вышедший из дома, крикнул купающимся, что сейчас будет играть на гитаре Эд Ширан. За пару секунд все сбежались внутрь, забыв полотенца, и наступила тишина. Брюс решил, что это хороший момент, чтобы поплавать. Он, в конце концов, на вечеринке.

— Эй, а куда все делись?

Брюс чуть не схватил инфаркт прямо в воде. Рядом с ним плавал сам Тор Одинсон.

— Все ушли слушать Эда Ширана, — ответил он. — Только что кричали об этом.  
— Я был под водой. Думал, друг все еще считает, сколько я продержусь без воздуха.

Тор оперся о края бассейна руками и подтянулся, мгновенно выбравшись из воды. Брюс глядел на него и с грустью подумал о том, что будь рядом с ним кто-то настолько хорошо сложенный, он бы выучил все мышцы человеческого тела намного быстрее. Или провалил бы все экзамены к хренам собачьим.

Он решил вылезти из воды тоже, но пока корячился, пытаясь зацепиться хоть за что-то, Тор всмотрелся в происходящее в доме и передумал уходить. Сев на край бассейна, он опустил ноги в воду и глядел на Брюса, который вылез уже наполовину, но замер в глупом положении. Дальше он бы подтянул ногу, чтобы выбраться, но не мог и подумать о том, чтобы так опозориться, поэтому не делал ничего.

— Помочь? — наконец спросил Тор.  
— Нет, я сам, — боясь смотреть в его сторону, отрезал Брюс.

Опустившись обратно в воду, он сделал большое усилие и выпрыгнул настолько, чтобы перевернуться на спину и не свалиться обратно. Однако, когда он сел, стало почему-то очень холодно заднице, и Брюс понял, что плавки, набрав воды, спустились на бедра, и он сидит прямо на кафеле голой кожей.

Приведя себя в порядок, он сел и смотрел на воду, не в состоянии пошевелиться от стыда и понимания, что кто-то, как капитан их команды по футболу, увидел во всей красе его бледные ягодицы. Тор же, напротив, улыбался, чуть посмеиваясь, и смотрел прямо на него. Господи, когда Тони додумается выйти сюда и переключить внимание на себя?

— Как тебя зовут?  
— Брюс.  
— Случайно не Уэйн?  
— Увы.  
— А я...  
— Я знаю, — перебил Брюс. — Все знают. Отличная игра была сегодня.  
— Спасибо.

С короткими волосами он казался скорее русым, чем чистым блондином, каким был с длинными волосами. А может это еще потому, что они были мокрые? Капельки воды в принципе усеивали всё его тело, собирались вместе и стекали маленькими ручейками, и Брюс против своей воли проследил за одним, который быстро спустился от шеи до живота, обогнув по пути возбужденный сосок.

— Холодно здесь, — улыбнулся Тор, заметив, куда смотрит собеседник.

Они оба засмеялись, но Брюс скорее от того, что нервничал.

— Холодовые рецепторы концентрируются в основном на грудной клетке.  
— А где еще? — смахивая с себя капли, спросил Тор.  
— На верхней губе, коже носа, подбородка, пальцах, — пожал плечами Брюс. — К тому же они и расположены в коже более поверхностно на тринадцать сотых миллиметра, чем тепловые, поэтому чувство холода возникает раньше, чем чувство тепла. Но, думаю, основную роль в нашем случае сыграла конвекция и, собственно, испарение воды, которое повышает теплоотдачу...

Он замолчал, потому что Тор приблизился к его лицу и, посмотрев в глаза, как бы удостоверяясь в согласии, умело поцеловал его. Брюс замер в той позе, в которой рассуждал на тему, в которой хоть что-то понимал. Язык Тора, которым он слегка облизал его нижнюю губу, заставил отмереть и ответить на поцелуй, наклонить голову. Тор по очереди целовал его верхнюю и нижнюю губу, но, очевидно, ему больше нравилась нижняя.

Через некоторое время Тор отпрянул. Он отклонился, оказывается, все это время упираясь прямыми руками в пол, и сидел так, будто ничего не случилось, только глаза блестели и с интересом наблюдали за реакцией. Беннер же не мог в это поверить, но его кора больших полушарий отказывалась обрабатывать информацию, так что ему потребовалось время.

— Ты должен познакомиться с моим другом Тони Старком, знаешь... — залепетал он вдруг, но открывшаяся прозрачная дверь отвлекла их обоих.

Из дома выбрался упомянутый Тони, которого тут же прижал к стене парень, на колени к которому тот сел по ошибке. Руки Тони с силой тискали его за зад, и все это время они не переставали целоваться. И если до этого Брюс каким-то чудом не покраснел, теперь был уверен — его щеки наверняка похожи цветом на помидор.

— Кажется, он и Стив заняты, — негромко заметил Тор. Очевидно, парочка думала, что вокруг никого нет.

Господи, что же Старк творит? Всё идет не по плану!

— Хочешь так же? — шепнул Тор на ухо.

Раскрыв рот, но не произнеся ни звука, Брюс понаблюдал за двумя у стены еще пару секунд, а потом повернулся к Тору, всмотревшись в его потрясающие глаза. Сглотнув, он закивал. Широко улыбнувшись, показав ровные зубы, Тор поднялся на ноги, взял Брюса за руку и повел через другой вход в дом, чтобы не отвлекать товарища по команде от того, ради кого тот пришел на вечеринку. 

***  
К рассвету все гости либо спали, либо легли спать во второй раз. Тор же лежал на шезлонге и пил остатки кровавой Мери, кем-то тут оставленной на произвол судьбы. Неожиданно ему на живот бросили какие-то трусы, а на соседний шезлонг лег его сегодняшний оппонент — капитан "Драконов".

— И как это понимать?  
— Хватаюсь трофеем.  
— Мало ли у кого такие же, — сказал Тор и бросил плавки Кларку в лицо.  
— Конечно, у каждого второго труселя от Тома Форда, — убрав их, съерничал Кларк.  
— А ты знал, что холодовые периферические рецепторы расположены более поверхностно, чем тепловые, поэтому мы чувствуем холод быстрее, чем тепло?  
— Откуда у тебя эти бесполезные сведения?  
— От одного умного парня, который сейчас спит на третьем этаже во второй комнате справа.  
— Во сколько? — повернул голову Кент.  
— Мы зашли туда где-то в половину второго.  
— Прости, брат. В это время Уэйн уже как полчаса скакал на мне.   
— Дерьмище.

Злобно засмеявшись, Кларк поднялся и поставил в подставленный лоб Тора щелбан средним пальцем. Приложив к голове руку, Тор лег обратно и поднял с пола солнцезащитные очки, тоже кем-то оставленные здесь.

— Чувак, — позвал вдруг Кларк.  
— Что?  
— Это правда, что ты переспал со своей младшей сестрой?  
— У меня нет младшей сестры, — ответил Тор и надел очки, — есть младший брат, чувак.


End file.
